The Black Kitsunes
by kurayami.kitsune
Summary: THE NINJAGO NINJA MEETS 4 GIRLS


**Kilala+lyra's**

**Kitsu+emily**

**Akito+sara's**

**Kurayami+Raina**

**Kurayami's POV**

**I pulled over my hood, me and my family were known as the Black Kitsunes, people who were so mysterious and sly that no one knew their identities, let alone that they were all girls. I'm not sure why I put my hood on, I guess because it was black, I would stay hidden, but putting it on is a straight path to those people on the ship knowing what I am and possibly discovering my Identity. I suppose I could steal some spare food if they have thing we do when people have lots and lots of food and they could possibly spare something like a loaf of bread or other, but we never steal if the home has barely any food to begin with, instead we give them any food we can spare. We are much like a band of Robin Hoods!**

**I crept in silently, only to find everyone there seemed to be awake. This complicated things, I knew I should go and get the others to help but I wanted to prove that just because I am the youngest doesn't mean I am the weakest, I mean I am the smartest.**

**When I found the pantry, what I found was a good amount of food, not too little but at the same time not too much. I only grabbed a hunk of cheese and 4 slices of bread, the correct amount for my family, I was about to make my leave when I hear someone behind me. ''Ahem,'' I slowly turned around to see the same boy I saw on the deck. ''What are you doing stealing our food?" He asked, ''are you one of those Black Kitsunes I've been hearing about, your not taking a lot. You can take the food you have in your hands if you want.''**

**All I can say is that I was shocked, my first time getting caught and the person actually let me take what I already had, I nodded in thanks and took off, I remember hearing ''I'm Lloyd'' before I was out of sight, when I had almost come back to camp the sun was just coming up, I remember seeing dummies that looked like serpentine, gosh did they look strange. Drowsiness was starting to come over me, why did I only feel stronger at night?**

**Akito's POV**

**I always seem to wake up the moment the sun comes up, it kinda cool but nothing can wake me before dawn, which is bad during emergencies. It didn't take me long to realize that Kilala wasn't sleeping next to me, I looked around the camp, the only other people I could see was Kurayami and Kitsu. I felt myself fill up with worry, my first instinct was to wake Kurayami as she was more like our leader but I suddenly heard some noises in the bushes, I tensely reached for my katana only to see Kilala come out of the bushes.**

**Kilala's POV**

**I saw Akito with her katana held in her hand with a look on her face clearly saying ''where the heck were you?" To answer this I held up the food I was actually given from the ship, she seemed to relax after that, Akito was like my elder sister; everyone I travel with is basically family to me. Kitsu and Kurayami were starting to wake up and Akito started to cut up the cheese equally and I started to tell them about the ship not too far from here and the boy I met, Lloyd. When I had finished they all had different expressions, Akito kept on eating her bread and cheese but it was clear she was listening, Kurayami was probably wondering whether these people were friends or foe and Kitsu looked like she found another blackmailing scheme, that was what she was like but she was still my sister.**

**Lloyd's POV**

**My mind kept tracing back to that black ninja, the ninja was wearing a black hood that was a lot like Cole's with a loose black top and black leggings, the ninja had a brown belt around his waist with stuff that looked like a cantine and a pocket knife, on his back was a small bag with about a dozen arrows, the ninja also had a bow to go with these arrows that went over one of his shoulders, in the ninja's hands however was a hunk of cheese an some bread slices. ''Come on Lloyd! Do you want breakfast or not!'' I hear who I think was Kai shout, I wondered if that black ninja was still around and he heard Kai, now that I think of it, everyone for the next few miles would have heard him.**

**I went outside and on deck and then into the dining room, everyone was there and there I started to wonder why I was called, it was Cole's turn to make breakfast. "Now no one complain about no cheese, I picked some up from the store yesterday but it's disappeared!'' Cole stated, I gulped which kind of made me the prime suspect. ''Lloyd did you steal the cheese?'' Asked Jay, "err,'' I mumbled, ''well I did go down to the pantry last night to get some midnight candy but there was this black ninja there and it wasn't Cole, the ninja had the cheese and a couple slices of bread in his hand.'' I looked at everyone, Zane looked normal, Nya looked worried, probably for the ninja, uncle normal as well, Cole looked kinda surprised, Jay seemed confused but Kai looked kinda angry. ''So you stopped this guy and ate the cheese yourself!'' Kai shouted, I shook my head, ''no the ninja seemed hungry, he looked kinda small and thin so I let him have the food.''**

**Kai then stormed out, ''come on guys, that ninja is probably still around and if the ninja was in black is may have been one of those Black Kitsunes I've heard of that steal food and catch bad guys, basically stealing our thunder!''**

**Kilala's POV**

**I could hear this Kai's words from our camp and by the looks on everyone's faces they did to. We hurried into our Black Kitsune suits. I wore a loose black short sleeve tee that went past my waist with black leggings underneath and a brown belt around my waist with everything I need, along with my arrows in a small satchel on my back and I held my bow in my hands. Sara also wore a black tee as me only with long sleeves that also covered her hands and a pair of black beach shorts she also had a brown belt with all she needed (we all do actually) and on her back was a small pocket which held her katana. Raina had a sleeve-less black top with knee high black shorts, she had 2 brown satchel strapped to her shins that held two fans which had extremely sharp edges and could do a pretty amount of damage. Emily had a black top similar to Raina's but it had a hood attached to it and it was much thicker, she also had finger-less gloves and she wore loose black shorts, in her brown belt along with everything she needed she had two pockets which held two daggers with scarlet ribbons.**

**As we heard footsteps coming closer we pulled our hoods over our heads and started to move, I moved towards the ship-thing, which caused the others to chase after me. When we got to the ship I saw Lloyd on the deck waving to me, I honestly couldn't believe that he remembered me I waved back to him. Next to him was a girl in red that had short brown hair and an old man with a hat that farmers wear, he had a long beard and a stern look, for some reason I had the urge to bow to him.**

**Lloyd's POV**

**That is defiantly the same ninja from last night, I didn't think there were more of them, was she getting food for them as well. I slowly took them all in, but all I could see of them was their eyes, the one I met last night had grey eyes which still shone no matter of there gloominess, the one gloves on had bright green eyes with some white highlights, the one with some kind of sword on his back had baby blue eyes and the last one had deep red eyes.**

**" SENSEI, LOYD, NYA WATCH OUT!''**

**Kilala's POV**

**We all turn around to see a boy around Kitsu and Kurayami's age (about 17) in a bright red ninja suit and gravity defying brown hair coming towards us with a golden sword that looked to be on fire, behind him were 3 other ninja all with their hoods up, a black one, a white one and a blue one that was standing there looking pretty much like an idiot.**

**''No Kai no!'' Shouted the old man, ''these girls are our guests.''**

**Wait did he say girls?! How did he know? "Sensei what do you mean by girls?'' Kai said, ''girls can't fight! Oh err sorry sis." I turned round to see the black haired girl who was apparently Kai's sister looking extremely annoyed. I then heard a gasp behind me.**

**Lloyd's POV**

**Kai had pulled the ninja with the red eyes' hood off, revealing a long blond low plait, she also had some of her hair framing her sun-kiss face, naturally she gave Kai a pretty dead look, Cole then decided to take the hood off the one with the blue eyes, she had black hair with crimson streaks that went just above her shoulders, this girl looked older than me about Nya's age. The next ninja was the one with green eyes, she seemed to just surrender as she gave a sigh and took her hood off, she then took off the bun that was holding up her dark brown hair and let it run down her back them adjusted it so her hair was out of her face she looked the same age as the girl with blond hair, in fact they seemed to be the same age as the ninja.**

**I then decided to take off the hood of the one I met last night, she had quite straight dark purple hair and pale skin she looked about the same age as me.**

**Kilala's POV**

**I looked around at everyone and they looked pretty shocked except for my team, Kurayami stood in front of the others and looked as if she wanted to kill the red suited hot-head, Akito looked guilt about this and Kitsu looked scared.**

**The old man, Sensei, looked straight to Kurayami and said, ''I am going to guess you are the leader,'' he said as Kurayami nodded, ''tell me,'' he began, ''what is your name?''**

**I didn't quite know if Kurayami was going to tell him or not but she didn't take long, ''my name is Kurayami,'' she started; she started to gesture to us then.**

**Akito started, ''um my name is Akito.'' I knew this wasn't good; Akito had started to play with her hair, meaning she was nervous. ''Kurayami,'' she hadn't taken her eyes off Kai, she was probably thinking of the best way to throw him over-board. I decided to put my name forward, ''and I am Kilala" I said while bowing.**

**Kai's POV**

**I think this Kurayami girl is gonna kill me.**

**Cole's POV**

**I this girl, Akito, okay? She looks pretty nervous.**

**Jay's POV**

**Wow who'd of thought that the Black Panthers were all girls!**

**Zane's POV**

**They all seem to be quite a skilled bunch.**

**Nya's POV**

**I do hope Kurayami doesn't do anything with my brother.**

**Kurayami's POV**

**Maybe I could kill him here and now, or maybe the good old-fashioned kill em in their sleep way.**

**Akito's POV**

**Oh my, I'm freaking out again! Oh but the guy next to me seems so cute!**

**Kitsu's POV**

**How could I have been so stupid, I let my family get captured, I should of stopped Kilala from going this way.**

**Lloyd's POV**

**I waited to see what my uncle would do next, he told us all to wait here while he went in side. Honestly I hope him comes home soon, I think that Kurayami may pounce and possibly kill Kai, when he came back he brought 4 golden tools, this couldn't mean?**

**Kilala's POV**

**Golden items? Why did he have them, there was a bow with obsidian coloured markings and about a dozen golden arrows, 2 golden daggers with some kind of silver markings on the metal, or gold, he also has 2 golden fans with blue linings and lastly a katana with red and black markings along the handle.**

**The Sensei lay them all on the floor behind him, he then picked up the golden fans, ''Akito'' the Sensei started, ''come here please." This possibly just added to Akito's nerves, he had to call her up first, as Akito came up the blue markings on the fan started to light up.**

**Akito's POV**

**Was this light even natural? But it was so beautiful and warm I couldn't help but go into a daze, when the light stopped the old man stood up, ''you Akito,'' he started, ''may go back to where you were now.'' Well all my anticipation down the drain. He then put the fans down only to then pick the daggers up, "Kitsu please come here."**

**Kitsu's POV**

**I came up to this Sensei, as I came closer the daggers also lit up, it seemed to be the same as the katana but the katana's light was a somewhat melancholy light, no the word for it was peaceful but this light was slightly wilder but I made you seem like you could fly like a leaf or feather and I would never be controlled again, when the light went away I was also told to go back to where I was and I obediently obeyed, why do I always do that. ''Now Raina come here.''**

**Kurayami's POV**

**I had to draw away from way to kill Kai and walk over to the old man, oh man my attitude problems are coming up again. As I came closer the katana the old man were holding lit up but only by the red and black markings along them, the light made me feel I was home, at the seaside village I grew up in until 3 years ago, this feeling felt so wild and controlled, something I was not, I can never control myself, when the light was gone the outcome was the same and I went back to think of ways to get Kai.**

**Kilala's POV**

**It was then my turn; I went towards the Sensei who was now holding the bow but not the arrows. The, what I think was obsidian, started to light up, the feeling was so much different, It was a mysterious feeling, but quite nice, relaxing, when the light went away I wasn't told to go back, instead the Sensei asked my family to come up next to me and the everyone else behind him.**

**''Now introductions are in order, I am Sensei Wu and you seem to already know my nephew Lloyd,'' he then gestured to the black haired girl, ''this is Nya and next to her is her brother Kai,'' he the pointed to the three ninja with their hoods on who had just taken them off. The black one introduced him self as Cole and that seem to get Akito more giddy than before! The blue one introduced himself and Jay and the white one is Zane, I looked over to Kurayami who was standing next to me and she looked like she was blushing when Zane introduced himself.**

**''Now to the important matter, NINJAGO!'' The sensei turned into a golden tornado suddenly and brushed past us all, when I got over the dizziness I looked down at myself and found I was dress in an Indigo ninja suit with silver highlights, I looked at my family, equally surprised, Kitsu was dressed in a silver ninja suit with gold highlights, Kurayami was in a black ninja suit with red highlights as well and Akito was in a bronze ninja suit with silver highlights. ''now,'' Sensei Wu began at Kurayami , ''Kurayami, the ninja of darkness and wielder of the Katana of the moon,'' he said as he handed her the katana. ''Next Akito, ninja of water and master of the Fans of the sea.'' He handed her the fans. He then went over to Kitsu, ''Kitsu, ninja of air and user of the wind daggers.'' He repeated the routine and gave her the daggers and preceded on to me, I felt such anticipation building up inside of me.**

**"And finally, Lyra, ninja of the Sun and light and master of the sun bow,.''**

**Kurayami's POV**

**This explained so many things, I feel stronger at night but for Kitsu and Akito it was so strange, Akito is a extremely obedient person and air is an uncontrollable force and Kitsu is impossible to control but water is easy to control.**

**Kai's POV**

**Girls can't be ninjas! Sure my sister's a samurai but that's different!**

**Jay's POV**

**This is so cool more ninja!**

**Cole's POV**

**This will be cool, especially with such a cute girl like Sara, wait what am I thinking!**

**Zane's POV**

**This will be quite exciting but why does Kurayami's face go red and turns away when I look at her.**

**Nya's POV**

**Yay! More girls needed some around here!**

**Kurayami's POV**

**I have to control myself and think about the matter at hand but Zane seems so cute.**

**Kitsu's POV**

**Water great…**

**Akito's POV**

**Air?**

**Lloyd's POV**

**Does this mean more time with Kilala, sigh she seems so cute.**

**He turned to the ninja. "Ninja, meet your new teammate, the ninja of the wind.**

**"Names Kurayami Kitsune."**


End file.
